


Five Passing Moments of Kastagir

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Genre: Genderswap, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-26
Updated: 2013-05-26
Packaged: 2017-12-13 02:02:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/818656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kastagir... as a woman. Tamely, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Passing Moments of Kastagir

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



> I chose an African name with a meaning close to what I found for Sunda. Also, this is WAY tamer than I anticipated writing.

1\. Thandiwe put a hand to the hilt of her sword at the first tingle, trying to get a taste of 'enemy' or 'not-enemy-today' in the touch of a fellow Immortal nearby. This soon after running afoul of an entirely too powerful Immortal, she just did not feel like fighting. As she glanced out into the crowded bazaar from her protected spot, she saw another man trying to not be obvious about his own search, and that relieved some of her concern. It was no one looking directly for her, but rather a chance encounter.

She moved over to where some of the street rats were playing a game and hunkered down. Quick words, a few coins, and off they went to interfere with the man's passage through the bazaar. That task finished, she returned to the alley and went toward her current lodgings… only to have the presence touch her even stronger just as she was rounding a corner.

"Ahh, Kastagir," came a greeting from one she almost considered 'friend'. "I thought you might be the man I was hunting, but I am pleasantly rewarded instead."

"Fitz, you old goat… no, the one you look for is in the bazaar, and about to have a demon's time of it!" she told him warmly.

"Then perhaps we have time to finish the drink we started!"

"That was nearly a decade ago!" she told him with a laugh, but she was never one to turn down a drink.

2\. //Never going back there again, no matter how much de Valicourt offers me.//

That thought stayed foremost in Thandiwe's mind as the boat left those cursed islands. There had been too much heat, too much sun, and far too much work to acquire the small item that had been stolen away from Robert and his wife.

//I should keep it for myself until they pay me triple!// She snorted. //Or at least until they give me all the comforts I have missed.//

3\. "They say you are called Dr. Adams?" She watched as the man thus addressed gave her a tired look, one that she'd come to see too often on those older Immortals that took no pleasure in the Game. 

"Yes…" he cautiously answered.

"A friend wanted to pass you a message. He said 'the sailor still seeks you'," Thandiwe said, shaking her head. 

"Thank you, Miss…"

She gave him a shrug at his words. "It is nothing. Easy way to pay a gambling debt."

4\. "Do you ever get tired of it?" 

May-Ling looked at Thandiwe with a serene expression. "You mean the ones who come and do not see the skill but the form instead?"

"Yes. Or the ones who fool with you, pretending one thing, and seeking another, such as our heads."

"I merely treat them with the respect they give to me."

Thandiwe smiled at that answer, nodding, before pouring them both another drink. "To life!"

5\. It was, without a doubt, the best party Thandiwe had enjoyed in the last century. She was going to be certain to write Connor and tell him just what he had missed. 

Granted, that would have to wait until Connor's cousin stopped drooling on her in his sleep… and wouldn't that be a good joke to poke her older friend with!


End file.
